The purpose of this Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) is to develop an independent program of research on the etiology and prevention of high-risk alcohol use and sexual behavior. This goal will be achieved via a five-year mentored training plan and complementary research plan. Aims of the training plan are to: 1) increase knowledge of the etiology and prevention of alcohol use and related problems, 2) gain experience in longitudinal and experimental methodology, 3) gain knowledge of and experience with multivariate statistical techniques, and 4) strengthen manuscript and grant writing skills. Goals will be achieved through an interactive mentored training plan comprised of formal coursework, seminars, workshops, national conferences, and writing a major review. Knowledge gained via the training plan will be augmented by the proposed research. The long-term goal of this research is to reduce alcohol consumption, alcohol-related risky sex, and their negative consequences among college students. Specific aims of this research will be accomplished in three distinct studies. Study 1 consists of a cross-sectional study designed to achieve specific aim 1, which is to document campus norms for drinking and sexual behavior and their relation to personal behavior. Study 2 will employ a 2 (drinking personalized normative feedback (PNF)) x 2 (alcohol-related risky sex PNF) 6-month longitudinal experimental designed to achieve specific aims 2-3. Specific aim 2 is to evaluate the efficacy of PNF in reducing alcohol consumption, alcohol related risky sex, and their negative consequences. Specific aim 3 will evaluate the theoretical mechanisms underlying the intervention. Study 3 will employ a 2 (alcohol) x 2 (PNF) experimental design to achieve specific aim 4, which is to evaluate the affect of alcohol-related risky sex PNF and alcohol intoxication on likelihood of alcohol-related risky sex. Drs. Mary Larimer, Jeanette Norris, and William George will serve as mentors on this award and will provide expertise in alcohol use, sexual risk, and experimental methodology. Resources at the University of Washington provide an environment conducive to developing a career in alcohol research and for conducting the proposed research. This award will allow the applicant to gain the knowledge and skills necessary to become and independent researcher and develop a R01 grant application with the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]